Sling Pea
}} |family = Arma-mint |unlocked = 250 seed packets |flavor text = Sling Pea keeps a keen eye on the whole battle space. He's alert and attentive. "If something slips through," he muses quietly, "it would be my fault. And I just couldn't forgive myself if that happened." }} Sling Pea is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.0.1 update. He fires 5 peas, targeting the zombies closest to your house each time, similar to a Homing Thistle. Like Shadow Peashooter, Sling Pea requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Dark Ages levels (if the Piñata Tracker is available) or going to the store to buy piñatas that contain Sling Pea seed packets. There is also a Sling Pea bundle in the store that'll give the player 250 seed packets to unlock automatically. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, he is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Sling Pea will fire 5 massive peas at the closet Zombie to the house three times, launching 15 peas in total. Level upgrades Strategies Sling Pea is basically like a Peashooter mixed with a Homing Thistle as he will only attack the zombie that is closest to the house. Like most lobbed-shot plants, you can use Sling Pea to avoid the tombstones, as well as avoiding hitting Excavator Zombie's shovel. Arma-mint and Sling Pea work well together as Arma-mint will boost Sling Pea's damage and health. Because of Sling Pea’s speedy recharge and semi-low sun cost, it is generally a good idea to set up a few Sling Peas to take care of the first few sets of zombies that walk onto the lawn, allowing the player to save their sun for more expensive plants for when the zombie waves get more dense. However, Sling Pea does have several weakness. Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies can easily counter Sling Pea, as Jester Zombie will fling back Sling Pea's projectiles, while Parasol Zombie will make the lobbed peas bounce off of her parasol. Second, despite him being able to shoot multiple projectiles, he is also bad against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels because of his low fire rate and bad precision. And lastly, Sling Pea cannot be used with Torchwood despite him shooting regular peas because Sling Pea is a lobbed-shot plant. He is not very useful in Battlez because he will only attack the zombie that is closest to the house, resulting in less points from the zombies killed. However, this will only happen when there are groups of zombies or fast-moving zombies, such as All-Star Zombie. Gallery Arma-mint Peashooter Image.png|Sling Pea's seed packet Arma-mint Peashooter Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet texture Screenshot_2018-11-08-07-13-53-1.png|Almanac entry (part 1) Screenshot_2018-11-08-07-13-57-1.png|Almanac entry (part 2) Sling Pea Ready to Be Unlocked.png|Sling Pea ready to be unlocked Sling Pea Unlocked.png|Unlocked Screenshot_2018-11-08-07-13-32-1.png|An ad for the Sling Pea Bundle Screenshot_2018-11-08-19-33-40-1.png|Another ad for the Sling Pea Bundle SlingPeaVideoAd.jpg|An advertisement for the Sling Pea video 9A5E7128-8BED-45BA-B888-E587B44D9F16.jpeg|Sling Pea preparing to fire 71ABAB41-3506-4265-9474-8FA3EEF31AAC.jpeg|A closer view of the Sling Pea DB8A8C04-7425-4F3E-8D17-E098115729FD.jpeg|A leaping Sling Pea (also placed in a mine cart) Sling Pea Gold Tile.jpg|Sling Pea on a Gold Tile 025FD1B1-408C-459C-99C6-921E091A69F4.jpeg|A Sling Pea in the Zen Garden with its boost SlingPeaAd.jpg|Sling Pea in an ad for Sling Pea Catapults into Food Fight FoodFightLevelUp2018.jpg|Sling Pea in an ad for Food Fight Level-Up Obtaining Sling Pea Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Sling Pea seed packets from a piñata Sling Pea Level Up.jpg|Sling Pea's animation when it is ready to level up SlingPeaLevel3-6Projectile.jpg|Level 3-6 Projectile SlingPeaLevel7-10Projectile.jpg|Level 7-10 Projectile PlantoftheWeekSlingPea.jpg|Sling Pea featured as the Plant of the Week 567DC9B6-DC3E-4F7C-9BF9-2ED9DD99ADE0.jpeg|Another Food Fight Ad for Sling Pea in the menu screen. Trivia *He is similar to Pea Pod, since they both fire five peas (in this case, when Pea Pod is full). **Coincidently, they both are the only pea plants appearing in a pea pod. *He is the second plant obtainable via 250 seed packets in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The first is Shadow Peashooter *Despite it not saying that Sling Pea is one of its plant family members in its Almanac entry, Arma-mint can still boost him. *In his idle animation, Sling Pea's head detaches from the pod when it leaps into the air. *He is the smallest peashooting plant in the series. *Ironically, despite Sling Pea firing 5 peas, he only has 4 behind him. See also *Peashooter *Pea Pod *Shadow Peashooter *Homing Thistle *Arma-mint *Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Premium plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Arma-mint Family plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Fast recharge plants